


Love is blind

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Written for my favourite bean, flochlieber on Instagram





	Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my favourite bean, flochlieber on Instagram

Jean let his dog, Thor, guide him towards Eren and Mikasa's house, stopping at the usual cafe to buy muffins for the three of them, Sasha taking the money from his wallet and wishing him a good day, while Connie let Thor lick him all over the face.   
Familiar sounds and smells found their way to his brain, while Thor walked him.   
When he was in front of the door, he smiled, hearing Thor cleaning his paws on the carpet.   
"Good boy", he felt the Golden's tail slap his leg after that, and he chuckled. Jean knocked on the door with the hand he had the bag of muffins in, and just a few seconds went by before Mikasa opened the door, he felt her coconut shampoo filling his nose, before hearing her saying hi and pat Thor, before letting both inside.   
Eren soon joined them, munching on the muffin way worse than how Thor was munching on his treats. Mikasa had to leave for work, and kissed Eren's lips, Jean's cheeck and Thor's head before going.   
"When you come here when Mikasa's not around, something's up. What's wrong?"  
Jean sighed, Eren knew him too well, but he really didn't know how to say it  
"I don't know how to...uff"  
Jean passed his hands on his face, and Eren laughed   
"ok, mute Little Mermaid, let me guess, yeah?"  
Jean nodded.   
"Has it to do with work?"  
A shake.   
"Ok. Your mom's wedding?"  
A shake.  
"Floch?"  
A nod.   
"ok. I need to go on?"  
A nod.   
"OK. Did you fight?"  
A shake.   
"ahah man, I don't know...does he refuse to fuck your sweet little ass?" Eren was laughing so much, but when Jean nodded he froze  
"Wait, after seven months you stil haven't..?"  
"We still haven't. And this is driving me crazy, Eren. Not because of the physical need..ok, not ONLY from the physical need, but most importantly because I feel like he wouldn't have waited so long if I weren't blind"  
"Did you try and talk to him?"  
"I don't know how to say it without sounding like a jerk..."  
"I know, Jean, but if this is making you feel like this, you should tell him" Eren sqeezed his friend's shoulder, and after a moment he felt it tremble. Jean put his head on Eren's shoulder, the smaller man feeling warm tears soaking a small portion of his shirt  
"What if I find out that he's pity-dating me? I...I can't..."  
"Jean, do you want me to talk to him?"  
"You would do that?"  
"of course I would, I would do anything for you"  
Jean smiled at the second part of that sentence, and Eren's chest ached. It had been years since he last saw that smile, since that faithful day.   
Jean and Marco, a mutual friend of theirs, were driving towards Las Vegas, to celebrate Ymir and Christa's wedding there, when a truck of the Titan company didn't stop at a red light, killing Marco on the spot and leaving Jean blind, the doctors thought he was lucky to be alive, Jean hadn't be so sure about that for a while.   
After a couple years of psychological help,during which he did little more than breathing, eating and sleeping in Eren's apartment, Jean managed to accept his new condition and got a dog, went back to live alone and went to the gym with Eren, and day by day he put his life together.   
All his friends were incredibly proud of him, and he was too, but something was missing. He missed the dates, the dinners, the couply shit, but, he only told Eren this part, he also missed the sex.   
Jean had always been proud of having a very active sex life, and the complete lack of it was killing him, physically and mentally.   
This was until Armin organized a blind date (pun intended) between Jean and a friend of his.   
It didn't go as planned, but it was enough for Jean for considering himself back in the game.   
Three years later, Floch started to work at the gym Jean and Eren went at, and soon after he and Jean started dating, but he never tried and get more intimate, and everytime Jean tried, he stopped him with an excuse.   
Flowers and gifts often enough to swim in them weren't enough to forget about a situation that was rather hard to control when Jean was around Floch, or that they never went beyond some hot making out sessions, or how this made Jean feel.  
Eren drove Jean and Thor to Jean's house, heading then to the gym to talk to Floch. He was explaining the functions of a new machine to Reiner, and smiled at Eren as soon as he saw him.   
"Hi there. What are you doing here this early?", Jean and Eren usually came when it was almost closing time, Jean was less selfconscious without a lot of people around.   
"I needed to talk to you, Floch"  
"Eren, I'm at work..."  
"It's about Jean".   
Floch tensed visibly, and asked Erwin, a usual client of the gym who helped them when he or Boris had their days off, to take his place for a while.   
Floch let Eren in the office, entered and then closed the door and locked it, looking concerned.   
"Did something happen to Jean?"  
Eren didn't know how to speak about such a delicate thing, but he promised Jean, so he started  
"Floch, this isn't going to be easy for me, so please don't interrupt me, ok?" Floch nodded "Good. Ok. Before the accident, Jean had...he used to...Jean was kind of a slut, ok? He was always on dates, having fun without really feeling attached to anyone.   
After what happened, especially given his condition, it took years for him to go back in the game, and his first dates were a disaster, but he slowly started...ehm..seeing new people, sorry for the pun, and he looked happier and a lot more relaxed.   
And then you came around, and you didn't only invite Jean out to sleep with him, but because you felt that he could be something meaningful, and that's great, and Jean felt the same, but now Jean thinks that you are pity dating him" Floch's face fell a little" because he says that if he hadn't been blind, you wouldn't have waited so long.   
Now, I have said what I had to."  
Floch's face was a mess, forrowd brows, watery eyes, mouth moving helplessy without making a sound. He looked destroyed, as if someone piut his brain in a mixer.   
"I...oh my god, Eren, I...uff, I don't know what to say..I was afraid that Jean was sending me those messages because he wanted me to be okay with him, not because he wanted to...oh god... What can I do?"  
Eren smiled from ear to ear, but his smile reminded Floch of a White Shark  
"POUND THAT ASS! Now move, go to Jean's place and leave only when Jean won't be able to walk!"  
Floch was looking at Eren with wide eyes, and when he realized the brunette wasn't joking, he smirked and kissed Eren's head.   
He took his jacket and left the room   
"Erwin! Please cover my shift today, I'll pay you tomorrow, ok? Gotta go"  
This was said half in the gym and half out  
"What was that?" Erwin asked Eren  
"He's gonna pop Jean's cherry"  
Erwin's thunderous laughing filled the gym "okay then"  
Floch had never driven so fast in his entire life, he was sure he was going to pay for that, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that.   
After some bare minutes, he was in front of Jean's door, knpcking like crazy, and heard Jean mumbling  
about kill whoever was trying to knock his door down, but his words and voice stopped when, as soon as he opened, Floch was on him.  
Floch's lips were on his in a matter of seconds, his arms around his waist and his scent in everyone of his senses.   
"Jean, baby, I'm so sorry, I thought you didn't want to...I am sorry, so, so, so sorry! But don't worry" Floch put his hands under Jean's thighs and lift him up from the ground "I'll make it up to you", he then started to walk towards Jean's bedroom, with a very laughing Jean who was holding tight around his neck  
"Floch...thank you"  
"Oh no baby, I am just doing what I also want to do, no need to thank me. Now, you ready?"  
Jean bit the corner of his mouth and smiled, nodding.   
From then on, the only sounds that could b heard, were the smack of their kisses and their light pants, raspy sighs and clothes falling to the ground.   
Floch's eyes traveled the length of Jean's body, his abs, his pecs, his biceps, his beautiful, sexy legs, his flushed neck and collarbones, his mouth, shiny from their kisses. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.   
He started kissing his neck, nipping and biting slightly, going down, down, kissing his chest, focusing on licking and sucking at his nipples, drowning in the sounds Jean was making. Floch never thought Jean was silent in bed, but he wasn't ready for the concert of moans and hairy whispers his lover was making, he thought he could come from just hearing it.   
He kept on going down, focusing on his navel, kissing and nipping the delicate skin, marking it with tender love bites, before mouthing at Jean's penis.   
Floch liked it. It was long and thick, with a light curve upwards, which forced Floch to position himself in a pretty uncomfortable position to take it into his mouth, sucking at it and bobbing his head, guided by Jean's praises and his hand in his swirly hair.   
When he tasted Jean's precum, Floch knew he wanted to suck Jean dry, and so he started to hollow his cheeks more, taking him deeper and deeper, losing himself in the screams of pleasure that Jean was letting out of his mouth, loving how Jean was thrusting in his mouth to reach his release, one hand in his boyfriend's hair and the other that was gripping tightly around the sheets of his bed, until Floch felt both Jean's hands on his head, Jean pushing his head down and coming with a scream of Floch's name.   
The older man swallowed it all, before feeling two strong arms pulling him up in a heated kiss that left him panting.   
When Jean smirked and put his hand around Floch's shaft, his eyebrows almost shot to the ceiling  
"You...you have.. come from giving me head?"  
Floch answered with a little and shy "yes", afraid that Jean would laugh at him, but he saw him changing from surprised to absolutely horny in seconds, kissing him hard before rasping "this is so fucking hot. Now, prep me and fucking destroy me"  
Floch smirked and asked Jean where the lube and condoms were, when he got back on the bed, he kissed Jean some more, while coating his fingers in the slimy substance and spreading it on the outside of Jean’s entrance.   
When Floch felt that Jean was relaxed, he put his pointer finger inside, watching Jean’s face torn in discomfort for a bit before feeling him relaxed and seeing him lick his lips, telling him to go on.   
The blondie started to pump his finger in Jean’s wet heat, followed after a bit by a second and then a third, twisting and shissoring to get him completely prepared for what was to come.   
Floch started to look for Jean’s sweet spot, angling his fingers diferently at each thrust, guided from Jean’s moans and sighs, until he found it.   
The scream Jean let out was absolutely porn worthy and, voice cracking, Jean opened his eyes. Floch had never seen them, and he was breathless. Warm sun, shiny gold, hot whiskey, misterious rays of light would dance all together in those irids. Floch was breathless, and didn’t even notice he had stopped moving his hand until Jean told him to move.   
Floch kissed him gently before rolling a condom over himself and coat lube over his erection, pushing in bit by bit. At least, that was his intention, but Jean was having none of it, and, squeezing Floch between his powerful thighs, forced him all the way in, balls deep inside of himself, moaning and hissing, whiepering sweet “yes, yes, yes”, his hands traveling on Floch’s back.   
Floch was shocked, he wasn’t expecting such a hot feeling. Jean was so tight, so hot and wet, his voice was so wonderful, needy and desperate, his nails on his back on the right verge of painful. He was awestruck by this man, and started thrusting right away, with enough force to slam the headbord against the wall over and over again, while Jean kept him near with his arms and legs, meeting all his thrusts, moaning and crying for him in a sweet voice, bliss written all over his face.   
Both their climaxes were about to be reached, Floch could feel it in his abs clenching wildly on their own and Jean’s pulsing muscles alla round him.   
He took his hand around Jean’s manhood, pumping in time with his thrusts, until Jean broke the skin of his back with his nails and screamed, coming all over himself and Floch’s hand, followed right after by Floch, who came biting his shoulder.   
After having thrown the condom in the trashcan, cleaned Jdean with a wet towel and put the comforter away to be washed later, both men laid in Jean’s bed, spooning, Floch’s chest against his lover’s back.   
Jean turned around to kiss him, and, with the promise of never letting the other starve for affectiopn and sex, they shared a goodnight kiss, Jean whispering a sweet “I love you to a sleeping Floch.   
But Floch wasn’t sleepèing at all, so the following morning, Jean woke up to a hot pancake and a hand who took his wrist. His fingers danced lightly on the pancake, feeling tiny holes in it, spelling ME TOO.   
For the first time after what felt like for ever, Jean was actually happy. 

Marco was watching from above his wardrobe, invisible to them, just like he was when he had them meeting, whispering “That’s it, Jean. Be happy. It wasn’t your fault”  
He smiled his sweet smile, before opening his white feathered wings and fly towards above.


End file.
